You Want To Go Where?
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: When Cece overhears Gunther saying that he wants her to move back to the Old Country with him, how will she react? FUTURE-FIC!


**A/N: Just a fluffy little one shot about Gunther and Cece deciding whare to live after they get married. Make sure to read&review! :)**

Cece quietly hummed to herself as she walked down her apartment hallway, smiling to herself. Usually this is the part where Rocky would ask her what's she's so happy about, but she couldn't give a clear answer.

Her life was going great. Her career in fashion had a bumpy start, as does anyone's life at first. But with a little help from college, yes she actually got _in_, and Rocky it was finally lifting off. Plus she was a part time choreographer in a dance studio down town, which she absolutely loved doing.

But the most important thing was that she was engaged. Yes, meaning she had the guy and the ring around her finger and was planning her fairy tale wedding. Every girl's dream.

The _guy_, however, was someone she least expected to marry. Ever.

_Gunther Hessenheffer_.

Cece knew it was crazy. But she didn't care. She loved him and planned to spend her life with him, not caring what anyone thought of their relationship.

She obviously didn't plan to fall for him. Actually, during most of high school, she despised him. And his sister, Tinka.

But then, halfway through sophomore year, Gunther moved back to the Old Country to help his sick grandmother. Cece didn't pay much attention to his absence, but she became good friends with Tinka during that time period. She felt sorry for the female twin, seeing that she was alone all the time, and wanted to help her.

Soon it wasn't just Cece and Rocky anymore. It was Cece, Rocky _and_ Tinka.

Sure, she and Rocky Blue would always have that closer bond between them. But Tinka made them a trio. And she was glad that Tinka did, because those were some of the best years of her life. She would often joke that they were 'The Three Musketeers', claiming that it was perfect because that was her favorite candy bar anyway.

Then Gunther came home. It was weird at first, seeing that his sister wasn't her enemy anymore, and _he_ still was. He obviously hung around Tinka a lot, meaning he was with Cece too. And they fought. _A lot._

Finally, one day, Tinka had had enough and told them that they needed to be friends, otherwise she'd have to choose between them and she would resent that. Cece still said no. But later, when Gunther appeared at her apartment in the middle of the night, they agreed to try and get along. For _Tinka's_ sake.

Then, slowly, they fell for each other. It was gradual, and nothing happened until the end of senior year. It wasn't at a big event like Prom or Graduation, like in the movies. But it happened, and that's what mattered.

_Cece and Gunther walked along the sidewalk, laughing about something he'd said earlier. The cold February air made their noses pink, but they didn't mind as much as they should have. Although the snow lining the streets made Cece pull her coat closer to her body a few times._

_Slowly the laughter died down into chuckles every once in a while, until there was a comfortable silence between them._

"_Cece." He said finally, his hands in his pockets. _

_She looked up and raised her eyebrows, seeing that he seemed to be struggling with something. "Yeah?"_

_He met her gaze, blue boring into caramel, then leaned over and kissed her. She was surprised as he touched her face, sending shivers down her spine. Then he pulled away and it was over._

_They simply stared at each other, not saying a word. Suddenly she smiled. "It's about time."_

And the rest is history. They got together, went to different colleges but stayed in touch, graduated and eventually moved in together. Into the same apartment that she was currently walking through.

Cece entered the living room, her socks making her slide a little on the hardwood, when suddenly she heard a voice. Quietly she walked over and peered through the small window that had a view into the kitchen.

A smile appeared on her face as she saw her fiancé sitting at the table, holding the phone up to his ear. She watched as he shook his head, speaking in his first language. But then she noticed that he sounded upset. Slowly she leaned further in, tucking her hair behind her ear to get a better listen. She was new at learning the language, so she could only make out a few words.

"No...Cece..she doesn't know...wedding..Old Country..move..."

Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Move?" She mouthed to herself, finding it hard to breathe. Quickly she fell back into the living room, Gunther didn't notice her there, and grabbed her shoes before running out the door.

.

.

.

"What?" Rocky asked, her eyes also wide.

Cece leaned back in her chair, nodding while staring at the table in front of them. "Yep." She met her friend's gaze. "I think Gunther wants us to move to the Old Country after we get married."

"Wow." Rocky shook her head. "I can't believe this! I mean, you _can't_ move!"

Cece let out a sigh. "I know I can't." She then crossed her arms. "But _he_ wants to. Isn't love about being selfless or something? Shouldn't I let him have this?"

"No, Cece, this whole idea is insane." Rocky stated, leaning forward. "You guys can't just pack up and move! Your friends and families are here, your _lives_ are here."

Cece groaned and laid her head on the table. "I don't know what to do!" She looked up again. "I don't want to go there, but he does. There's no in between!"

"Actually I think _Maine_ is between-"

"Rocky!" Cece cut her off, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry." Rocky said sheepishly. Then she sighed. "Look, why don't you just talk to him? I'm sure you two can come up with an easy solution."

Cece thought about it before nodding. "You're right. I just need to sort this whole thing out." She stood up and smiled. "Thanks."

She walked toward the door, but Rocky's voice stopped. "Unless he doesn't budge, then use that Cece _charm_ and convince him to stay!"

Cece laughed and rolled her eyes, waving before the door shut behind her.

.

.

.

Cece arrived at the apartment thirty minutes later, her head hurting because she thought so much on the way there. But she needed to talk to Gunther. _Now_.

She walked through the door and threw her keys onto the counter, setting her bag down next to them. Suddenly Gunther emerged from their bedroom, smiling upon seeing her.

"Hey, where did you go?" He asked as he came over and kissed her.

She chuckled nervously. "Oh, I was just at Rocky's. No big deal!" He blinked at her slightly odd behavior before shrugging and going into the living room. She sighed and followed him. "Look, Gunther-"

"We need to talk." He finished for her, turning around to face her.

It surprised her, but she nodded and fell onto the couch. He sat down beside her, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at his intertwined hands.

"I know how important this wedding is to you." He began, making her start to worry. "And I _also_ know how you like being in control of things. Which is why the next thing I'm about to say is kinda difficult."

She sat up a little straighter, staring at him with wide eyes. He finally turned to her and said, "There's been a change of plans. The-"

"I don't want to move to the Old Country!" She exclaimed, interrupting him.

He looked taken aback. "Wait, what?"

She sighed and stood up, running her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry, Gunther, but I _don't_. I wouldn't know anyone there, and I hardly speak the language except for the things you've taught me..."

He opened his mouth to respond, but she just looked at him. "And don't you like it here? I thought Chicago is where we were gonna start a family and grow old together, not on some farm in the country side! With goats running around and yaks-"

"Cece, _what_ are you talking about?" He finally asked, frowning up at her.

She sighed. "I heard you on the phone earlier. I couldn't make out the entire conversation, but I heard enough to know that you want us to move to the Old Country after we get married!"

He looked confused for a second, then broke out laughing. She placed her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

Gunther shook his head, smiling up at Cece. "That's _not _what were talking about!"

She gave him a look. "What? Yes it was! I heard the words 'wedding' and 'Old Country' and '_move_'!" She stated, listing them off on her fingers.

He stood up, coming face to face with her. "No, you misunderheard me." He managed to still fumble with English every once in a while. "I didn't say I wanted to move to the Old Country. I was saying how I _didn't_ want to move there!"

She frowned. "What?"

He sighed, looking annoyed. "My grandfather. He's old school and thinks that after we get married, we should live there and continue the family name in its original homeland."

Cece blinked. "But..." Then she sighed. "What?"

He chuckled. "But I said no. I told him that we live _here_. And that we have no intention of going anywhere."

She felt a wave of relief fall over her. A sigh resembling it erupted from her as she looked up at the ceiling. "Oh thank God!"

He continued to laugh. "You really thought that I was going to ask you to just move? Just like that?" He asked in a state of disbelief.

She shrugged. "I don't know! I know how much you love it there and I-"

"Cece," He cut her off, coming closer. "I would _never_ ask that of you. I know that you're happy here. And as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

She smiled at him. "But don't you want to go back there?"

He shrugged. "Sure, I miss it sometimes. But there's a reason I came back during high school. I missed Chicago, and you, too much to stay away any longer." He wrapped his arms around her. "_This_ is my home now."

She sighed and leaned against him. "I'm sorry I freaked out so much." She pulled away to look into his eyes. "And it's not that I _don't like_ your country, Gunther. I actually love some of the fashion choices! And the music, _some_ of the music, isn't so horrible!'

He chuckled. "I know, it's not for everyone. But thanks."

She laughed lightly. "Wait, if that's not the news, then what were you going to tell me?"

He swallowed nervously. "Oh, yeah. The florist canceled, meaning we have to find another place."

"What?" She gasped. "I can't believe this!"

He smiled and tightened his hold on her. "I knew you'd react like that." He then kissed her. "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find someone even better, _baybee_."

She rolled her eyes and smiled as he let her go, pulling out her cell phone. "Well I should probably call Rocky. She thinks we're moving off the continent in two months."

Cece began to dial as Gunther smirked. "Besides, you wouldn't like living in my country. Once we'd move there, since my mother is the former princess, we have to be treated like _royalty._" He said it like it was a drag as her eyes shot upward. "Good thing we dodged _that_ mess, huh?"

He began to walk away as she stood there, shell shocked. "Wait, Gunther! I changed my mind! I'm actually fine with moving there! In fact I _want_ to!"

He laughed and shook his head as she ran after him.


End file.
